


You'll discover there's a world outside

by ellenvictoria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, flappy bird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenvictoria/pseuds/ellenvictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Harry meet the love of his life, or will he stay at home and play Flappy Bird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll discover there's a world outside

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Union J's Beautiful Life.  
> This is the result after me spending to much time playing Flappy bird, and I just wonder, think of everyhting I could have done with that time?

Depending on what choices you make during your day, you are also making your life. One small decision can lead to huge life changes. Harry’s mind are switching back and forth this night. He has got a lot going on in school right now, and it would probably be good for him to go out for a walk. Get to clear his head a bit.  
Let us say Harry went for that walk. He put his favourite playlist on, and put his headphones in is ears. It was not that cold, kind of warm to be late February. It drizzled some, water mixed with wet snow. He buried his hands deep down in the pockets of his big winter jacket. He has his dark curls hidden in his favourite, warm, beanie and was wearing his worn boots.  
He looked up at the drops of flakes falling, making themselves visible in the light of the street light. He just stood there, watched the sky as the snowflakes only became bigger and heavier. It was really beautiful, he smiled big when a flake landed on the tip of his nose, and he wished he could keep this picture in his head forever.  
And the next thing he knows, he is pushed to the ground.  
“Oh fuck”, he voice says, just above him, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!” There is a sweet boy lying on top of him, after running right in to him.  
“Are you okay?” Harry blinks a few times, trying to catch the worried voice on top of him.  
His eyes are blue like ocean and his cheeks are rosy red. He has got sweet honey brown hair, fringe slicked to his forehead.  
The weight on Harry’s legs disappears and the boy gets up on his feet. Harry stays still on the ground. “Are you okay?” He asks again, and right, maybe he should answer.  
“Yeah,” Harry nods and sits up, “I’m okay,” the boy hands him a firm hand, to help him get up from the ground.  
“I am really sorry!” He says when Harry is up, “It was all my fault, I was barely watching, and I didn’t see you. I’m so, so sorry…”  
“You are very pretty,” Harry interrupts, and mentally face palms himself. Why did he say that?  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Pretty boy’s cheeks flusters redder. “I think you might have a concussion or something…”  
“I’m really fine,” Harry insures, “You are just really beautiful.”  
“Shut up,” the boy glares at him, “You can be pissed at me for running into you, but you don’t need to mock me!”  
“What?” Harry frowns, “I’m sorry… I’m not mocking you!”  
“Yeah, right,” the boy snorts and looks to the ground. “Well, it was nice to meet you, but I better leave before you want to spit or me or something,” he says as he gets ready to run away, leave Harry right there.  
“Wait,” Harry says and puts and hand on his shoulder. The boys turns around to face him with a frightened face. “I really think you’re about the most beautiful boy I have ever seen,” Harry says and tries to keep his voice steady.  
“Why are you doing this?” The boys says after a while, with a broken voice and sad blue eyes. “Why are you lying to me?” His voice breaks and tears starts falling from the sad, tired eyes.  
Harry does not really knows what is happening. One second he was in his own little world, now he is standing here with a crying stranger wrapped in his arms. “I’m not lying,” he whispers and leaves a kiss at the top of the boy’s soft hair.  
“No one has never said I’m beautiful before, you must be lying,” the boy sobs.  
“I’m not lying,” Harry says again. “You’re really… What’s your name?” he realizes he would really like to know.  
“I’m Louis,” the boy says softly as he looks up to meet Harry’s eyes.  
“Well hello, Louis,” Harry smiles at him, “You are really beautiful.”  
He is not ready to let Louis go, for a while. He wants to get to know him, he wants to hold him again. He wants him fixed. He can see how broken he is, and he wants him whole.  
They walk together. Talk about everything. Harry takes Louis’ hand in his and it feels a bit strange, how warm and strong it feels next to his. And it is kind of weird how Harry hears himself open up, talking to Louis, more than he has talked to anyone in years.  
It feels kind of messed up, how he suddenly can trust this stranger. But at the same time, it does not feel wrong at all.  
Without them realizing it, it is passed midnight. The snow is now a thick layer on the ground and the sky is pitched black.  
“What time is it?” Louis whispers from where he is wrapped under Harry’s arm.  
Harry takes his iPod out from his pocket, “2.24,” the time says.  
“What?” Louis smiles up to Harry, when he laughs.  
“Is it dumb, how it feels like I’ve known you for years, when I only met you five hours ago?” he asks.  
“No,” Louis shakes his head, “I feel it, too.”  
They stay for a little while longer, looking out over the sleeping city. “I should get home,” Louis mumbles, but he does not make a single movement to leave Harry’s side.  
“Me too,” Harry sighs. He does not want to leave, he wants to stay forever.  
They get themselves up, makes ready to leave. “Hey, Louis? Wait,” Harry says just when Louis has start to walk his way home. He turns around at Harry’s voice, looks at him expectantly. Harry makes a short jog, to get ahead of him again, this cannot be over just yet.  
“I want to see you again,” he sighs and Louis’ face bright up like the sun. “Meet me here tomorrow? Around 8?” Harry bits his lip as he asks.  
“Yeah,” Louis nods of excitement.  
“Good,” Harry lets out a little laugh of relief. “Wait,” he says again as Louis is about to leave. He wraps his arms around his neck and holds him tight to his body. He feels Louis’ heart beat fast, next to his own. He takes a deep breathe, feels the fresh scent of Louis’ hair, and then he leans down, capturing Louis’ lips in his.  
Louis smiles when he pulls away. His eyes are crinkling.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry,” he laughs as he walks away.  
Harry could have met his soul mate that night, the love of his life. He would have done it, if he had made the right choice that night, and gone for that walk.  
But Harry did not go for a walk. His head did not get any clearer and he never got to meet Louis. Louis, the broken boy who he was supposed to fix. Instead he stayed in his bed with his phone, tapping again and again, trying stubbornly to beat his record score on Flappy Bird.


End file.
